Only Room For One
by MissRachie
Summary: After a smaller dispute, Axel finds himself jealous of a cat that gained Roxas's attention. / An Akuroku one-shot


**Title**: Only Room For One  
**Character**(**s**): Axel (number VIII), Roxas (number XIII)  
**Pairing**: Akuroku  
**Rating**: K+  
**Language**: English  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Length**: 2190 words  
**Type**: One-shot/Drabble  
**Summary**: After a smaller dispute, Axel finds himself jealous of a cat that gained Roxas's attention. / An Akuroku one-shot  
**Author's note**(**s**): The familiar feeling Roxas is feeling when he's petting Axel-the-cat comes from when Sora has spent time with Pluto. Guy x Guy, don't like, don't read.

* * *

"Come on, Roxas! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Axel hurried after the blonde, both of their steps sounding throughout the hallway. He reached out, managing to grab onto the sleeve of the other's black cloak. "Roxas!"

"Give it up, Axel. You don't know when to stop." Roxas sighed, stopping dead in his tracks to turn around, his cloak slipping out of the other's grip. His gaze fell on the red haired Nobody and he crossed his arms. His blue eyes focused on emerald ones. He frowned slightly before he spoke up again. "Even I have my limits of patience with you."

"Man, just hear me out, will you?"

"Excuse after excuse, Axel. It won't work this time."

"Roxas ..."

"No more."

The taller male groaned as he threw his hands up in the air. "You're impossible, Roxas! I try to explain and apologize and you just throw me off. I'm _done_." Without giving the other a chance to reply, he stomped off down the hallway.

Glancing up, Roxas sighed again. "Axel ..." The other's name always lingered on his lips whenever something like this happened. He'd have to make his way to Twilight Town with Axel later on and share some ice cream with him, to apologize. He knew that he had a way of getting on the red haired's nerves, just as said person did him too. Sometimes, being in Axel's company was everything that Roxas could ever ask for and need, and sometimes the mere thought of spending time with 'Number Eight' was enough to have Roxas groan and wish himself far away. And yet, Axel had more or less always been there. For as long as Roxas could remember, at least. The fond memory of when they had shared their first sea-salt ice cream came to mind, after the blonde's very first completed mission, and he smiled.

But he continued down the hallway, the opposite direction of Axel and the way they had been heading before. Or, rather, where _he _had been heading with Axel following in tow. But the memories flooded his brain, to the brink where they almost hurt. So, he shook them away and he entered his personal room. It was as bright as every other part of the Castle That Never Was and the only thing that actually gave it away that it was _Roxas's _room was the keyblade, resting against the wall. No one ever tried to take it. It was Roxas's own weapon and would remain his.

He briefly pondered if he should go visit Xion, but had to dismiss the thought as he remembered that the other had been sent away on a mission by Xemnas. But then, he jumped in the air as something brushed against his leg.

"What the - ?!" He quickly looked down and his eyes widened as he saw just _what _it was that had brushed itself against his leg. A cat. An orange-reddish cat, with the biggest and bright, emerald colored eyes. They reminded him of Axel. "How'd you get in here, little buddy?" He asked, despite knowing that the cat would never be able to answer his question. Instead, the furry little thing rubbed himself against Roxas's leg and even as Roxas took a step away, the animal would run after him and keep on rubbing against his leg.

After a while of jumping around in his room, and even laughing at the silly cat, Roxas sat down on his bed and when the cat jumped up next to him, he smiled and reached over to pet it. It rewarded him with a loud purr and he rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're like someone else I know. Never leaving me alone and you're not satisfied until I give you my full attention." The cat meowed in reply and Roxas chuckled. "I take it you agree with me, huh, Axel?" He named the cat, almost smirking to himself. Axel would probably have argued about the choice of name, but he wasn't there, now, was he?

"I still wonder how you got inside. Where did you come from?" The blonde frowned, and ceased petting the cat, which only had the cat moving to settle down in his lap. "Not planning on letting me move any time now?" He asked, laughter so obvious in his voice and his new found friend meowed. It really did remind him of Axel. A lot. Not that he could remember a time when Axel had 'claimed' his lap like this. Once, the red head had fallen asleep and nearly fallen down and if Roxas hadn't reacted, the other would have ended up in his lap. Unknown to him, the thought of that alone had his cheeks tinted red.

The cat seemed to notice that somehow and he stood up in Roxas's lap, trying to paw at the Nobody's face. That only had Roxas laughing.

"What are you doing, Axel?" The question would have awoken interest had anyone been passing by Roxas's room, but luckily enough, no one did. The blonde member of Organization Thirteen smiled down at the cat, who had settled down when Roxas talked to him. He resumed petting him and his smiled widened as he was rewarded with loud, satisfied purring. It felt rather nice. Even if Roxas had never had a cat, just seen a few here and there in the worlds he had visited on his missions, it gave an almost familiar feeling. He couldn't pinpoint why, but he didn't question it much further.

Minutes passed and Axel-the-cat and Roxas did not only rest together, but played together and the laughter of the latter filled the room. It was not until the real Axel passed the room that it was noticed that someone in the rather serious Organization was having fun and when the laughter reached Axel's ears, he frowned. What on earth was Roxas doing to have him laughing that much?

When it knocked on the door, Axel-the-cat quickly took shelter under the small bed and Roxas tilted his head to the side before walking over to open the door. Perhaps it was Xion who had come back from her mission and wanted to ask if he wished to go to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town for some sea-salt ice cream!

Instead, as he opened the door he was practically shoved aside by the real Axel and he glared at the male. "Hey!" He exclaimed, grabbing Axel's arm. "Don't just barge in here like you own the place!" He scoffed, but blinked as Axel whipped around to pin him against the wall. "... Axel?"

The red head _did _have a temper to match his hair, but the rather soft tone Roxas used calmed him down and he stepped back, crossing his arms and looking elsewhere but at the blonde. "Care to share why you were having such a fun time _without me_, huh?" He rolled his eyes at his own question. No matter what the reason was, he was sure that he could make Roxas laugh even more. After all, making the other smile and laugh was one of the things that made Axel ... _feel_.

"What? I'm not allowed to have fun when you're not around? Newsflash, Axel. I enjoy spending time with Xion. Sure, being with the two of you at the same time is better than being with her alone ..."

"Why were you having fun without me?"

Roxas sighed softly. "Axel. You won't always be the one to make me laugh, or smile, or feel better. Don't think that I'm letting you off for earlier today –"

"And I'm not letting you off for _this_." Axel retorted, glaring at the blonde, who glared back at him in return. "I'm just saying that friends tell each other things. Especially best friends. Got it memorized?" The catchphrase that usually held a joking tone to it now came off as rather snappy.

Caught off guard, Roxas glanced over to his bed, nodding towards it. "Under my bed." He said, simply and short. Axel looked in the direction the other nodded and then back to the blonde. "What? You wanted to know the reason why I was having fun without you. Well, the reason is under my bed. It's not a joke, Axel. Here, let me show you." He made his way over to the bed, crouching down. "Hey, little buddy, you can come out now. It's okay, come here." He smiled as Axel-the-cat walked out, pawing at his cheeks.

Axel was thoroughly surprised by what he saw. How had a cat even gotten inside the castle? Maybe it had accidentally followed when someone teleported their way back here. But he was not going to let go of his sour mood just yet. "A cat?" He asked.

Roxas stood up, cat in his arms and he nodded. "Yes, Axel. A cat." He repeated, snickering when the cat tried to sneak into his cloak. "Hey! None of that, Axel!"

That certainly confused Axel, who had done nothing. At least not when Roxas exclaimed _that_. "... What?"

"Huh? Oh. I, uh, named it after you."

"Why?"

"Because it acts like you."

"Really? A _cat _acts like me?" The red head almost pouted, crossing his arms again.

Roxas rolled his eyes in return. "That's why I gave it your name." He stated, setting the cat down, who instantly started rubbing itself against his legs once again. "He just won't leave me alone. Similarity number one." He held up one finger, walking around the room to prove his point and snorted as the cat charged at Axel. "Similarity number two. He doesn't like me being near other people." He hurried over to pick up the cat and also to save Axel's poor feet. He petted the cat, who calmed down and started purring at the treatment. "And, similarity number three. It loves my full attention."

Huffing, Axel turned around. Or, he gave a 45 degree turn, still looking at Roxas and the cat. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. But come on, it's not like he could ever say that! If only Roxas didn't ask if he –

"You're not jealous, are you, Axel?"

Well, shit.

"Me? Jealous?" Axel turned back to face Roxas, grinning. "Jealous of a cat? Are you kidding me, Roxas? Of course not! It's a cat. You probably just named it after me because you missed me. Admit it."

"You're totally jealous."

"Not jealous."

"Jealous."

"Not."

"_Jea-lous_."

"_Not_."

"Whatever you say, Axel." The cat stirred around in Roxas's arms and he laughed. "Not you, little buddy. You're just fine."

"... Stupid cat." Axel muttered to himself and made his way to the door. "Since you're having so much fun with my _replacement_, I'll just leave."

The blonde looked over at his red haired friend and groaned. "Axel, come on. He's not your replacement. I just found him. And I was going to let him go later."

"Why not now?"

Shaking his head and sighing, Roxas replied: "Gee, Axel. If you're _that _jealous, then I guess I'll have to. Wouldn't want to have you whining for a few weeks." The shorter of the two rolled his eyes and with Axel in tow once again, he made his way to one of the main doors. He and Axel chatted some as they walked, the cat asleep, or at least resting in Roxas's arms.

Their black cloaks cast shadows against the white floor and walls as they walked and when Axel opened the door, Roxas made sure to wake the cat up.

"Time to say goodbye, Axel. Perhaps you'll find another way in and our paths will cross again." He said, setting the cat down and as he did, something came to mind and he smiled to himself. Axel-the-cat tilted his head to the side before he took off. "Similarity number four. He's eager to get away from here ..." He mumbled.

"Not so loud, Roxas." Axel warned, glancing over his shoulder back inside. No one was in sight. But one could never be too sure in the Castle That Never Was.

As Axel looked back, Roxas took one step closer to the red head, smiling at him. "You know what? I think that it's better if cat-Axel stays away."

"Huh? You do? I thought you wanted to see it again? I mean _him_. _Him_ again."

"I do, but ... At least right now ... I think that I've only got room for _one _Axel in my life." Roxas admitted, his voice rather shy.

Raising his eyebrows, Axel looked at the shorter male in slight surprise. "Roxas?"

"Axel. Despite everything, you make me –"

"– _feel_." Axel finished, lips tugged into a soft smile as _he _stepped closer to Roxas. "Ditto, Roxas."

Tilting his head up, Roxas watched how the other smiled and he returned it. "Axel ..."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." The red head joked before he leaned down to lock his lips with Roxas's. It was a short kiss, but it certainly did make both of them _feel_. And smile, widely.

"Don't worry. I won't."


End file.
